la princesa Bra
by Asaia16
Summary: Bra  bulla  había vivido una vida de lujos y comodidades como una princesa...pero cuando se entero que su padre era el príncipe de los sayayins ella se tomo ese titulo muy enserio
1. Chapter 1

La Princesa Bra

(Bra había vivido con lujos y comodidades toda su vida viva como una princesa , pero al enterarse que su padre era el príncipe de los sayayins , Bra se tomó ese título muy enserio)

Cap. 1 una gran revelación

Ya era tarde en la noche y Bra dormía plácidamente en su cama abrazando su osito de felpa, toda su vida era llena de lujos y vivía como una princesa a sus 6 años.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sentía que alguien estaba afuera en el techo de su casa, así que se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, como pudo miro hacia arriba pero no logro ver nada , aun así sentía que alguien estaba afuera en el techo (tales por primera vez detectaba un ki) vegeta como todas las noches se paraba en el techo de la c.c a meditar y miraba hacia el cielo

-yo el príncipe de los sayayins

Dijo cerrando sus ojos , sin darse cuenta su vida dio un giro paso de ser un guerrero que destruía y conquistaba planetas y ahora viva en la tierra se encontraba tranquilo , recordaba las numerosas batallas y los nuevos acontecimientos que poco a poco se convirtieron en parte de su nueva vida en la tierra , solo dijo esa frase que soltó al viento. Bra quien miraba por la ventana intentando saber quién era el que se encontraba en el techo se sorprendió al escuchar eso y más al escuchar que la voz era la de su padre 'príncipe' esa palabra la desconcertó y la hizo pensar al respecto.

Había escuchado bien?...el que su padre dijera que era un príncipe la asombro mucho Bra volvió a su cama e intento conciliar el sueño pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ello

Ala mañana siguiente Bulma entro ala habitación a alistarla para ir al colegio, Bra continuaba con ese pensamiento en su mente era verdad...? quiso a su preguntarle

Pero pensó que tal vez había escuchado mal o tal vez no la tomaría enserio y le diría que fue un sueño , pero no lo fue estaba completamente segura de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior su día paso rápido y esa idea continuo rondando en su mente y se negaba irse , cuando llego a su casa y ceno veía disimuladamente a su padre y lo comparaba con los príncipes que ella conocía (los de Disney) pero no se parecía a ellos , Vegeta se sintió observado por su hija y la miro pero ella rápidamente desvió su mirada , aunque su padre no pasara el tiempo suficiente con ella o su actitud y mirada demostraran miedo ella al igual que su madre y hermano le tenían cariño y afecto, Vegeta sin embargo no podía negar que quería a su hija y un recuerdo vino a su mente

'flas back'

Vegeta se dirigía a su habitación pero oía un quejido proveniente de la habitación de Bra

-Bulma donde diablos esta porque no atiende a esta niña (pensó)

Pero Bulma no se encontraba y Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que entrar a la habitación se acercó ala cuna de su hija , la vio tan linda y frágil con sus mejillas rojas abrasando su osito de felpa , pero se encontraba desarropada y tiritando de frio estaba a punto de despertarse (y cuando Bra se despertaba no había quien la callara) así que Vegeta delicadamente la arropo Bra nuevamente se durmió y Vegeta sonrió y salió

Sin darse cuenta ese recuerdo paso por su mente y ahora veía a su hija crecer


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2. La princesa Bra

Pasado el tiempo Bra se encontraba en su habitación con su madre quien todas las noches antes de dormir le ponía su pijama y cepillaba si azul cabello , mientras Bulma la cepillaba, ella aun continuaba con esa duda en su mente y quería saber el porque su padre diría eso la noche anterior, pero a quien le podría preguntar esa duda la acosaba y sin pensar en lo que podría decir su madre , si le creería o no ella estaba completamente segura de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior

-ma…ma

-si Bra?

-mama….mi papa…

-si que ocurre con tu padre

-es un príncipe?

Bulma dejo de cepillar el cabello de su hija y quedo perpleja al escuchar esa pregunta, como se había enterado?...si hasta ese momento ella no le había comentado nada sobre sus orígenes sayayines y mucho menos que su padre fuese el príncipe de esa raza

-como...te enterrase?

-entonces es cierto…. mi padre es un príncipe?

Bra se separó de su madre y la miro a los ojos

-como te enteraste de eso Bra?

-es que anoche papa dijo que el era un príncipe, el príncipe de los sayans

-lo viste

-no estaba en el techo…pero es verdad?

-bueno Bra hija tu padre….si es un príncipe….es el príncipe de una raza de guerreros llamada sayayins

-sayans?

-jajaja no…. Bra hija…es sayayins, pero esa cuestión creo que te la explicare cuando crezcas

Bra se asombró mucho se separó de su madre y le trajo el libro de cuentos que le acostumbraba leer antes de dormir

-cómo estos?

Le mostro un príncipe de esos cuentos cosa que a Bulma causo mucha gracia , en ese momento Vegeta se dirigía a su habitación, pero el oír a Bulma reír le llamó la atención , así que se quedó a escuchar por qué reía

-jajaja…no hija estas equivocada tu padre si es un príncipe…pero no es como ellos…el es el único en su clase,

Bulma miro de reojo ala puerta pues se avía percatado de la presencia de Vegeta

-es tarde hija debes dormir ya

Bra no lo podía creer entonces era cierto que su padre era un príncipe , mientras se acostaba , seguía pensando en eso , era cierto y si no lo era…porque su madre le mentiría , además eso quería decir….

-buenas noches hija

Bulma la acaricio y salió de la habitación

Ese cap. me quedo algo cortico ,pero espero les haya gustado y como siempre por favor dejen comentarios gracias a todos los que leen mis historias


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 la princesa Bra

-eso quiere decir…eso quiere decir…que yo…soy una princesa

Bulma se detuvo y quedo muy sorprendida con ese comentario que había echo su hija y al igual que Bulma Vegeta también quedo muy sorprendido

-yo soy la princesa de los sayayins

Bulma volteo hacia su hija

-bueno. Bra hija…podría decirse que…si….eres la princesa de los sayayins pero estoy segura que para tu padre eres su princesa

Bra finalmente concilio el sueño, Bulma la miraba feliz y salió dirigiéndose a su habitación

-parece que uno de tus hijos se siente orgulloso por el título que tanto presumías

Bulma miro de reojo a Vegeta mientras le dijo eso , el sin embargo quedo ayi sin imaginarse esa reacción de su hija , con respecto a su titulo real.

Al día siguiente Bra se encontraba feliz por la revelación que le había echo su madre la noche anterior y se encontraba ansiosa por contarle a sus amigas, cuando llego al cole y al encontrase con ellas….

Quiero contarles algo

-que es Bra (dijo una de sus amigas)

-yo… soy una princesa

-eso ya lo sabíamos eres como una princesa tu mama te da todo lo que quieres

-si porque tu mama es la dueña de c.c y son muy ricos

-no…se equivocan si soy una princesa de verdad

-a si?

-si…mi mama me conto que mi papa es un príncipe

-que tu papa que? (dijeron un poco alarmadas)

-yo no te creo Bra. Además nunca lo hemos visto

-es cierto nunca lo emos visto además si eres una princesa donde esta tu corona…o cual es tu reino?

-bueno corona no tengo…pero yo soy la princesa de los sayans

-sayans?

-y eso que es?

-yo creo que lo estas inventando todo (le dijo otra niña)

El día transcurrió y Bra se arrepentía de haber comentado eso a sus amigas ya que se burlaban de ella y la molestaran por ello, aunque intento convencer a sus amigas nadie le creyó y quería irse a su casa a llorar

En el otro extremo de la ciudad en C.C Bulma empacaba sus maletas ya que últimamente tenia muchos viajes de negocios y Trunks debía viajar con ella , Bulma se encontraba de afán y empacando a toda prisa salía de la casa hacia la nave que abordaría, donde Trunks la esperaba y Bulma le daba algunas ultimas indicaciones a Vegeta

-y por ultimo debes recoger a Bra alas 12:00

-que?

-bien. Entonces déjala hay y que le pase algo, ya que nadie mas la puede recoger lo debes hacer tu

-pero yo no se donde diablos es

-búscala por si ki papa (le dijo Trunks desde la nave)

-adiós Vegeta , vendré esta noche , Bulma le dio un beso entro ala nave y despego , Vegeta entro resignado a entrenar. Aun eran las 10:00

Mientras tanto en el colegio Bra miraba el reloj y deseaba que ya fuera hora de salir, pero Vegeta miraba el reloj y deseaba que no llegara la hora de recoger a su hija , cuando el reloj marco las 12:00 Vegeta resignado busco el ki de su hija y salió volando en dirección a este, Bra salía de el colegio y deseaba no ser vista pero no pudo evitar que se burlaran nuevamente de ella

-miren allí esta la princesa (le decían algunas niñas)

-donde esta tu corona?

Cuando Vegeta llego se recostó en un árbol cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados esperaba a que Bra lo viese y se fueran , en cambio los niños no paraban de molestarla Bra quien se había quedado hay parada y con la mirada baja apretaba sus libros con fuerza intentando contener el llanto


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 defendiendo el orgullo

las niñas continuaban burlándose de Bra y ella comenzaba a enojarse , Vegeta quien se encontraba a unos pasos de ella sintió el rápido incremento del ki y al darse cuenta que este pertenecía a su hija se asombró y la observo

-eres una mentirosa

-es cierto…yo Bra soy la princesa de los sayayines!

Vegeta al oír eso se sorprendió y eso le recordó las numerosas veces en las que el presumía ese título ante todo el mundo, pero al escuchar la palabra sayayin y sentir el incremento del ki de su hija temió que pudiese transformarse en supersayayin y eso la podría meter en problemas ya que descubrirían que ella es una 'guerrera del cabello dorado' como se les denominaba y era mejor que no ocurriera eso se así que acercó a ella, Bra quien miraba hacia el suelo con algo de enojo vio una sombra que se acercaba a ella , así que elevo su mirada y al ver que era su padre el corío a abrazarlo , Vegeta no le dijo nada pero al ver a su hija llorando no le grado ,entonces miro con esa forma característica que daba miedo a las niñas que se burlaron de su hija ,luego la alzo y salió volando .Y todos los que se encontraban presentes quedaron asombrados al ver esa escena

-ese es el esposo de Bulma? (decían algunas madres que recogían a sus hijos)

-no se nunca lo había visto (respondió una madre)

-tal. Ves Bra si decía la verdad. Y si sea una princesa

Todas miraron ala niña que hizo ese comentario de mala forma , pero ella defendiéndose les dijo

-que acabamos de ver. El papa de Bra salió volando

Cuando Vegeta llego ala C.C , Bra lo abraso

-gracias papa

Bra entro ala casa y Vegeta ala capsula de gravedad y por una de las ventanas vio a su hija entrar , mientras Bra caminaba comprendió que si era una princesa como su padre, pero no podría contárselo a todos porque no le creerían que ella es 'la princesa de los sayayin'

Como siempre gracias a los que leen mis historias….


End file.
